Ashfur's Mr.Brightside
These moments are actually in the books. But mostly expected in Ashfur's point of view (The first paragraph before the song starts isn't actually in the books and in some of the later parts) This is also a new style of Songfic, some parts of the song are fast, so I jammed in paragraphs in the middle of the lyrics. It'll be awesome. The sun was bright and nice and Ashfur glanced up at Squirrelpaw, her pretty ginger fur shimmering very brightly in the light, streaming off the clouds. "Squirrelclaw, Squirrelfur...Squirrelfoot." Squirrelpaw sighed glancing to Brambleclaw. "They all sound...Perfect." Brambleclaw smiled eagerly. "I agree Squirrelpaw," He nodded swiftly. "But whatever one Firestar choses, it will surely be the best." Ashfur snorted softly, making sure Squirrelpaw couldn't hear him from the distance away. That tom's father killed Brindleface, his wonderful and cheery mother. How could he forgive a trechorous traitor's son? But little did he know, this was only the start of his little troubles... Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine. Fox. The word that popped in his head, he wanted, no Ashfur needed just to save Squirrelflight from it. Then she would finally see his love for her, he snarled deeply at the blood red mongrel that wanted just to kill them, possibly eat their flesh. Squirrelflight glanced at Ashfur, her claws still outstretched, she was independent and probably wanted to kill the fox herself, but Ashfur didn't want that. Killing this beast would be a signifigant way to ask to become mates, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw got into a fight just earlier. But only after a few moments Brambleclaw swept in, being heroic as ever he managed to defend Squirrelflight instead of Ashfur. Instead of me. Walking to WindClan to alert of the predator was worse, as Squirrelflight had been almost won back by her previous love. Gotta gotta be down Cause I want it all The badger's blood stained teeth were just as ugly as their yellow, musty claws. Squirrelflight skidded across the ground and look up, showering the ground with droplets of blood from a deep claw mark across her face. Ashfur dug his claws into the ground, but ended up sheathing them in. He gave off a powerful leap and landed directly on the badger's back, his claws began to unsheathe as they sunk into the flesh. "Let me fight it Ashfur!" Squirrelflight's determined growl came from his left. Ashfur let Squirrelflight gave a swat at the beast, but the badger hit her on the flank, bringing her directly on the ground. Perfectly showing a clear place of fur where the badger could give a killing blow. Ashfur's snarl was clear enough. "Leave Squirrelflight alone!" He let out a defeaning curse and bit down on the flabby area of the badger's throat. He began hanging by it, grabbing onto the throat by his claws. Yes, he was going to kill it! Then Squirrelflight would honor him greatly. Rip....The skin had broken, Ashfur had reached the flesh within the beast's throat. In seconds the badger fell to the ground, struggling to her paws, Squirrelflight got up, her legs shaking. Blood encased her side and she snarled lowly. "Thanks Ashfur." Just a thanks? He saved her life. Only if Brambleclaw did it...Yes, she would've been more greatful. It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss It was only a kiss Squirrelflight licked Brambleclaw's cheek, he had given her a squirrel, fresh from the highest oak. She was very greatful, many thanks lead after a few moments. More than she had when Ashfur killed that badger for her. Ashfur glared at Brambleclaw as Squirrelflight padded to him. "Wanna bite?" She asked still glancing with a smile at Brambleclaw. "No thanks." Ashfur huffed. "I can catch something myself." He stomped out of camp, his temper getting ahead of him. "Why is he always better? Why can't Squirrelflight just understand it's me she wants!" He said looked to the stream. But he didn't know that this spot would be his deathbed. Now I'm falling asleep Tired Ashfur laid by Squirrelflight, her flank rising slowly in a deep trance. Brambleclaw lay with his eyes half open, staring at Ashfur like he was Dark Forest right there. Smirking Ashfur fell asleep pressed again his love. And she's calling a cab Squirrelflight got up from the nest and looked sadly at Ashfur. She knew this was right, she heaved over to Brambleclaw who lifted his head almost suddenly. He let out a pleased purr and Squirrelflight smiled, the two both padded out together. While he's having a smoke Brambleclaw swallowed a bit of mouse he just took a bite of. Squirrelflight padded out of the warriors den, smiling proudly at him. As if she was proud Brambleclaw still loved her. And she's taking a drag Brambleclaw licked the sleepy she-cats cheek as the two watched the moon and the stars dance across the sky. Ashfur blinked open his eyes, the world was spinning. Nothing was right. Now they're going to bed Ashfur looked up as Brambleclaw led Squirrelflight to the warriors den, which he should've. So Squirrelflight would lay by him, not by Brambleclaw's nest. I mean, they were getting along so well. And my stomach is sick Ashfur listened to the stories about how Brambleclaw was and his life as a kit. Squirrelflight would purr and giggle at it. But it was suffering to hear, turning his head he listened to Brambleclaw's rasping tongue as he licked her cheek. He needed to vomit. It's all in my head "No!" Ashfur screamed silently as Squirrelflight spent a whole day with Brambleclaw. He imagined her with his kits, Brambleclaw's. Never to be Ashfur's, it was all in his head though. It was caused by Squirelflight's lack of spending time with Ashfur. But she's touching his chest Now he takes off her dress Now let me go Letting out a bold purr, Squirrelflight nuzzled and burried her muzzle into Brambleclaw's chest. Brambleclaw laid his tail on her shoulder and smiled, closing his eyes. Just let me go....Ashfur said to himself as he lay upon the ground. Rubbing his snout with his paw, he felt paralyzed. I just can't look "Ashfur I don't love you..." Ashfur laughed and let out a purr, Squirrelflight just shown a great deal of love a moment ago, she was such a joking she-cat. "Ashfur, I'm..." She looked to her paws sadly. "I'm serious." And taking control "W-what?" "I love Brambleclaw...And I know that now. I use to love you--acutally, I don't know if I ever did." Squirrelflight sighed deeply. Ashfur's eyes went wide. "But..What about me I need you too-" "Please Ashfur, don't make it harder than it is." A single tear ran off her whisker. "Let's just..Go our seperate ways." She turned around and headed for camp, where Brambleclaw was. Ashfur let out a sob. "Why!" He screamed to the sky, but nobody would hear him. Jealousy Ashfur stared directly into Brambleclaw, who turned around his head glaring at Ashfur. Squirrelflight pressed against his side, head on his shoulder as they watched the clan meeting. Jealousy, burning inside Ashfur's chest was all he could feel. Looking away he narrowed his eyes into thin slits. Turning saints into the sea Ashfur padded out of camp, back to that very stream he went to after Brambleclaw caught Squirrelflight that huge squirrel. It looked normal into a flash came into his eyes, blood ran into that stream, and all he could see was Squirrelflight's sorry face, blood splattered her paws, but she didn't look as if she hurt anyone. Swimming through sick lullabies Ashfur let out a cough, which was almost entirely a sob. He made sure he wouldn't lose it in front of the entirely Clan as Squirrelflight announced she had given birth to three healthy kits on the herb collecting patrol with Leafpool. Choking on your alibis But it's the price I pay Ashfur looked at his apprentice, Lionpaw smiling cheerfully at him. Of course this little 'paw was a great deal of work. Trying to fight off his hard feeling for Brambleclaw, and his kit was sitting right in front of him. Expecting to be taught? Then well sure, he would teach him. But he didn't know this apprentice would face the same thing, but with a she-cat from another Clan. Destiny is calling me The fire blazed in front of his eyes, there sat in from of him, the terrified Squirrelflight, the angered Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and the stubborn yet ticked Jayfeather. But each held their out fright as the fire surrounded them. Open up my eager eyes Jumping anger filled, off the branch the tree was holding him up on, he landed in front of the four cats. "A-ashfur!" Squirrelflight seemed almost relieved. Ashfur growled. "Don't you dare talk to me." He spat at her. Squirrelflight seemed very surprised, but the fire was her main fear as she kept her kits close by her. They talked fast about their love life and how it never happened. "Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood...." Cause I'm Mr.Brighside But intending to kill Squirrelflight and her kits, Ashfur was revealed a terrible secret. Squirrelflight did not give birth to those kits he loathed so much. It was Leafpool, Ashfur felt horrible, but still angered and threatened to murder those very kits. Ashfur never intended for them to just escape, but as he padded to the same stream his reflection was scarred and bleeding. The fire's smoke still lingered in his lungs and he let out a rough cough. I never "Ok..." Ashfur looked down to his paws. "I-I'll help you." Hawkfrost's devious smile grew into a toothy, bloody grin. Ashfur shook the horrible memory from his mind. I never Ashfur's tears rapidly fell into the stream, it was the pain again. He vowed he would have his revenge on Squirrelflight from not killing Leafpool's kits. He would tell the Clan her secret, but would it be enough? I never A flash of black appeared behind him, he turned his head and saw the green eyes of Hollyleaf. She looked eager, but also extremely furious. Leaping at him she and him fought, but with the tears blurring in his eyes and the smoke in his lungs he fought poorly. Then her teeth sunk into his neck. I never Ashfur's memories flashed through his head, kit hood, then to apprentice, then Squirrelflight was born... Memories of her came into his head, staring at the stars and talking about StarClan. Spending all the time together, defeating the badger. But then the good ones were replaced by her smiling at the heroic Brambleclaw after he attacked the fox. Spending more time with him then Ashfur. Then the horrible moment which Brambleclaw could've called 'priceless', it was when Squirrelflight said she didn't love Ashfur. His life...All in one second was in his mind, but then the life was falling from himself, the blurred image of Squirrelflight carrying him into the stream, her paws bloody from being bleeded on by him. Her fur became muddy as she dropped him into the stream, the current tugged but didn't move him. He finally closed his eyes entirely, the wound was opened too much to be healed, and the blood was loss too much. His wonderful Squirrelflight was gone from him as his eyes swirled into blackness. Category:Songfic Category:Wetstream's Fanfictions